el regreso de fausto
by Camila Aloi
Summary: una antigua aliada aparece para advertir a toby y zeo de que zigurat busca venganza contra ellos, lo que al principio era un viaje se convertira en la aventura mas insolita: ¿porque julie dark aparece para decir eso, los llevara a una trampa, o quera ayudarlos de vardad? advertencia de yaoi: toby/zeo esto es mas o menos en el 3 cap
1. LA PROPUESTA

**El regreso de Darkus Toby…**

* * *

**Yo: empecemos a leer ¡los torturare!**

**Zeo: Momentito amiga ¿Quiénes son los protagonistas?**

**Yo: tú y Toby.**

**Toby: ¡¿porque nos haces esto?!**

**Yo: porque me encantan como pareja.**

**Zeo: oye pero tú ¡me tratas de gay o que te pasa!**

**Ryuga: no te trata lo eres y mucho.**

**Toby: ¿Qué hace aquí Ryuga? **

**Yo: yo lo invite si no te parece te saco de la historia y hago que Zeo bese a Ryuga.**

**Ryuga: ¡ni porque me pagues beso a ese zopenco!**

**Zeo: ¡yo tampoco! Así que a leer y al demonio.**

**Yo: bueno cálmate precioso y empecemos antes de que Zeo enloquezca Toby hazlo.**

**Toby: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora ni tampoco sus personajes solo sus oc.**

* * *

**Después de la lucha contra Némesis, los chicos y algunas chicas ayudaron a limpiar el desastre que dejo la batalla y mientras lo hacían charlaban.**

_-¿Qué crees que estén planeando Toby y Zeo?-pregunto Gingka a Masamune mientras ambos miraban a los dos chicos charlando._

_-seguramente están organizando el viaje que hacen cada año y deben estar planeando invitarnos a todos.-dijo Masamune._

_-a Chris seguro no lo invitan ya que no les cae muy bien-dijo King._

_Toby y Zeo dejaron de hablar y se acercaron._

_-hola chicos, Chris-dijo Toby nombrando a el rubio aparte volviendo la vista a su amigo. _

_-bueno chicos ¿quieren venir de viaje con nosotros?, el lugar es bastante bonito es un bosque en Montana, yo soy voluntario en un refugio cerca de allí y eso me dará tiempo de terminar ''asuntos pendientes'' todos pueden venir incluso tu Chris aunque no nos llevemos bien.- dijo Zeo mientras le sonreía a Chris._

_-me parece bien ¿Qué te parece Dunamis?-dijo Gingka._

_- por mi vale, además nos vendría bien salir unos días –dijo el chico de ojos azules._

_-vale tenemos que hacer algunas cosas y nos vemos aquí mañana.- dijo Toby mientras se despedía de los demás y se despidió de Chris en un apretón de manos parece que comenzaban a llevarse bien._

_-adiós -se despidieron los chicos._

_Los más grandes juntaron sus bey hechos pedazos, Yu y Titi los recogieron y fueron a jugar, Dunamis no soportaba ver a su Júpiter en ese estado jamás lo había dañado de ese modo, lo recogió y lo sostuvo, sintió que algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro Aguma puso su mano en el hombro del joven y este dejo de lagrimear._

_-Dunamis–dijo una voz femenina._

_- hola lamento que me veas así- dijo Dunamis secándose las lágrimas al ver a Roxan su mejor amiga de la infancia desde que tenían 5 claro hoy en día tenían el casi 17 y ella 16._

_-tranquilo seguramente Madoka lo reparara-dijo Roxie abrazándolo por la espalda._

_-eso no lo dudo Roxie-dijo Dunamis volteándose y abrazándola por la cintura._

_Chris estaba charlando con kyoya cuando su pareja Kyra y su hija Yaretzi de 2 años aparecieron._

_-¡Kyra!-dijo el rubio para salir corriendo con su familia._

_-¡Chris mi amor!-dijo la chica de cabello marrón y ojos cafés mientras abrazaba a Chris, se separaron y el la beso en los labios con ternura._

_-¡papa!-exclamo la niñita de cabello castaño claro (igual al de Toby antes) y ojos azules como los de Chris para luego abrazarlo (el usa lentes de contacto que hacen que sus ojos parezcan morados)._

_-¡¿acaso es tu hija?!-pregunto King asombrado._

_-claro que si- dijo el de ojos morados._

_-es preciosa-dijo Madoka-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto ella._

_-su nombre es Yaretzi Gabriela Abyss Falcón-dijo Kyra._

_-Yaretzi significa ''aquella que siempre será querida''- dijo Chris._

_-es cierto he leído que es un nombre azteca-dijo yuki._

_-¡uno de sus apellidos es abyss!-grito exaltado Masamune._

_-si Kyra es la prima de Zeo.-dijo Chris como si fuera obvio._

_-muy bien deberíamos irnos a empacar para el viaje-dijo Tsubasa._

_-Tienes razón-dijo Aguma._

_-bueno adiós-dijeron todos._

**_- al día siguiente por la mañana-_**

_Dunamis, titi, Yu, Tsubasa, kyoya, Masamune, King, Gingka, Aguma, Madoka, Chris, Kenta, Roxie, Federica, Crystal, Hyoma, Benkei y yuki estaban esperando a Zeo y Toby cuando vieron a dos personas acercarse._


	2. Conociendo a Makenzie

**El regreso de Darkus Toby CAP 2...**

* * *

**zeo: ¡MATENME!**

**ryuto: ¿que tomaste hoy?**

**kyoya: pareces ebrio.**

**zeo: ¡MIRA QUIEN FUE A HABLAR!**

**chris: ¡dejen de gritar!... ¡pero la """" !**

**todos: epa esa boca chris.**

**Federica: dejense de joder.**

* * *

**- al día siguiente por la mañana-**

Dunamis, titi, Yu, Tsubasa, kyoya, Masamune, King, Gingka, Aguma, Madoka, Chris, Kenta, Roxie, Federica, Crystal, Hyoma, Benkei y yuki estaban esperando a Zeo y Toby cuando vieron a dos personas acercarse.

-¡hola chicos!-dijeron Toby y Zeo.

-muy bien parecen estar listos-dijo Toby.

-así es Toby.-dijo Yu.

-el autobús sale en 15 minutos será mejor irnos –dijo Zeo.

- tienes razón Z -dijo Toby.

- primero sortearemos con quien se sienta y duerme cada uno- dijo Zeo sacando una bolsa con los nombres de todos.-Toby hazlo.

-Yu con…titi, Dunamis con… Chris, Madoka con…Crystal, yuki con… Gingka, Masamune y… King, Federica y Roxan, Hyoma y kyoya- (kyoya se quejó en vos baja)-Tsubasa y Aguma-(sin comentarios)-por ultimo Benkei y Kenta, a se me olvidaba yo y ¡Zeo!

-parece que somos compañeros-dijo Hyoma.

-ahora si vámonos.-dijo Zeo.

-ya en el autobús-

-Zeo ¿no hay nada peligroso en ese bosque verdad?-pregunto titi.

-no puedo decirte nada con seguridad titi me comentaron que alguien estuvo rondando por el refugio pero ustedes por seguridad dormirán adentro, en caso de seguridad están los perros del refugio y las alarmas que se desactivan solo con los beys autorizados estate tranquilo- dijo Zeo viendo a titi.

-es verdad además 5 perros del lugar son grandes rastreadores en caso de seguridad están ellos y la gente del refugio.-dijo Toby.

-vale me quedo tranquilo –dijo titi.

-ya podemos irnos-dijo el conductor y arranco.

**-10 minutos después.-**

-eh Chris ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Gingka al ver al de ojos morados mirando por la ventana medio perdido se volteó al asiento de Gingka y yuki.

-nada estoy pensando en Yaretzi.-dijo el rubio.

- eres su padre tienes derecho a estar preocupado por ella, pero esta con su madre está segura - dijo yuki.

-supongo que tienes razón me preocupo por ella demasiado gracias yuki, eh, ¿despierto a Dunamis?-dijo sonriendo Chris,Dunamis se había dormido.

-déjalo dormir se pone malhumorado si lo despiertas, un día casi me mata con las almohadas ¡no sé qué le pasaba!, me estuvo corriendo toda la mañana me tuve que meter debajo de la cama, aprendí mi lección, mejor que se despierte solo-dijo titi dándose vuelta para hablar con Chris.

-por lo menos no es como Zeo estaba durmiendo y escucho un ruido saco el bate de beisbol de debajo de su cama y el ruido era Toby cuando entro a la habitación prendió la luz y Zeo estaba detrás de la puerta con el bate y casi lo noquea pensando que era alguien mas Toby y Zeo gritaron a todo pulmón del susto y despertaron a todos en el edificio- dijo Masamune quien se metió a hablar.

-está loco ese chico -dijo Chris y siguió mirando por la ventana pero esta vez estaba pensando cuando peleo con Kyra.

**-flashback-**

-suéltame desgraciado- decía Kyra molesta.

-cálmate Kyra por favor-decía Chris llorando.

- no me digas que me calme ¡te odio maldito!-le grito Kyra y luego lo abofeteo.

-Kyra no quiero perderte… ¡te amo!-dijo Chris y la abrazo con fuerza para no dejarla ir.

-Chris yo también te amo-dijo Kyra y lo abrazo luego este la beso en la frente- es solo que estoy estresada por todo esto de Yaretzi y casi nunca estas en casa-dijo ella llorando y Chris la callo besándola en los labios.

_**-fin del flashback-**_

Chris seguía mirando por la ventana sonrió y varias lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas eran lágrimas de felicidad ya que todos esos tiempos de peleas se habían acabado.

Zeo y Toby iban sentados al frente, Toby se durmió en las piernas de Zeo, sonriendo entre sueños.

Titi y Yu estaban dormidos apoyados en los hombros uno de otro.

-Federica ¿te puedo confesar un secreto?-dijo Roxan a su amiga de cabello rojo.

_-claro somos amigas dime lo que quieras- dijo fede sonriendo._

-tengo que confesar que con el pasar de los años me enamore de Dunamis- dijo susurrándole a su amiga sonrojada.

-debe ser una broma ¿enserio Roxie?-pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos.

-no lo es, enserio me gusta mucho-dijo sonrojada.

-a mí me gusta Hyoma-dijo la de ojos lilas susurrando.

-qué bonito yo pensé que te gustaba Aguma-dijo aliviada Roxie y Aguma escucho.

-¡oye te estoy escuchando!-dijo él.

-bueno perdón-dijo Roxie en tono sarcástica.

-no solo somos amigos ¿verdad Aguma?-dijo fede viendo a Aguma el asintió**.**

**-30 minutos después-**

Dunamis despertó pero seguía con sueño, a Crystal la consumía el cansancio y trataba de seguir despierta, Tsubasa y Aguma hablaban, Yu despertó, a Titi le dio hipo, Toby también despertó y Zeo se apoyó con la cabeza en el hombro el, mientras el chico de cabello plateado le acariciaba el pelo.

Masamune y King estaban tirándole bolitas de papel a Chris para joderlo pero le pegaron con varias a Dunamis por error y estos dos estaban perdiendo la paciencia Dunamis casi los mata, Hyoma y kyoya ni se hablaron en la hora que llevaban de viaje, Gingka como siempre pensando en comida, yuki estaba leyendo quien sabe qué cosa, Kenta estaba escuchando música metido en sus pensamientos, Federica y Roxie estaban haciendo una lista de pros y contras de Hyoma y Dunamis. Benkei comiendo (que raro).

**Con Toby y Zeo.**

-Toby ¿en qué piensas?-pregunto el de ojos claros a su amigo.

-¿de qué hablas?-dijo mintiendo.

-te conozco Toby Israel cuando miras de esa manera algo pasa-dijo Zeo viendo con sus ojos brillantes a Toby.

-me conoces demasiado amigo-se rio suavemente- estoy pensando en que hubiera pasado si yo… yo… hubi… hubiera…mu…mue…muerto- rompió en llanto y Zeo lo abrazo- gracias por estar siempre a mi lado eres mi mejor amigo.

-jamás te dejare solo y siempre te pondré primero antes que cualquier cosa en este mundo y lo sabes. -susurro Zeo con dulzura en el oído de su amigo.

Toby lo abrazo con fuerza y Zeo respondió y Masamune verde de envidia.

**Con Masamune y King-**

-opa Masamune, estas celoso de Toby y Zeo-dijo King en tono burlón.

- abyss eres un idiota- murmuro Masamune por lo bajo viendo a Zeo, este le saco la lengua.

-¡estas celosito!-grito King.

-no lo estoy solo es que ¡Zeo me saca de las casillas!-grito Masamune a todo pulmón Zeo y Toby se separaron y todos miraron a Masamune.

-Masamune-dijo Toby viendo al de pelo negro.

-y tú que miras Israel no eres más que un soñador acéptalo nunca serás el número uno no seas infantil eres un tonto.-dijo fríamente y eso le dolió a Toby apretó los ojos y los puños y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules oscuros como la noche.

-mira lo que has hecho Masamune, ¡eres un insensible! -dijo Zeo enfadado mientras Toby lloraba abrazando a él aferrado a su chaqueta- creí que eras nuestro amigo pero después de hacer llorar a Toby de esa manera lo dudo.

-Zeo-decía Toby llorando con más fuerzas y su amigo lo abrazo.

-cálmate amigo para mí siempre serás el número uno para de llorar cálmate.-decía frotándole con dulzura la espalda calmándolo.

-Masamune yo… yo… creí que éramos amigos-dice Toby aun con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos.

-que eh hecho soy un monstruo-pensaba Masamune.

**-2 horas después-**

Toby no se separó de Zeo este lo calmo y le saco unas cuantas sonrisas.

-ya estamos llegando me muero por descansar la vista me duele la cabeza-dijo Toby.

-de tanto llorar porque no te dolería (pensaba Zeo), yo solo quiero terminar lo que vine a hacer y estar contigo un rato.-dijo Zeo sonriendo y Toby le sonrió.

-genial llegamos.- dijo el conductor.

Todos miraron por la ventana, el refugio se llamaba ''Dranzer el gran fénix'', todos juntaron sus maletas y bajaron .los esperaba una chica de ojos dorados, marcas negras como las de Kai, con el cabello castaño con mechas doradas largo ondulado por debajo de la cintura vestida con llores de gin una chaqueta negra y una remera blanca, con calcetines largos negros por debajo de la rodilla unas botas blancas de cuero en las manos tenía unos guantes negros sin dedos parecía tener entre 13-16 años.

-Zeo abyss eres tu ¡Cuánto tiempo!-dijo la chica y corrió a abrazar a Zeo.

-hola cambiaste mucho –dijo Zeo y se separó de la chica- ellos son Dunamis, Chris, Masamune, King, Gingka, yuki, Benkei, Kenta, Yu, titi, kyoya, Hyoma, Aguma, Tsubasa, Madoka , Federica, Roxan, Crystal y bueno ya conoces a Toby.-presentó Zeo.

-tú también cambiaste mucho, es un gusto yo soy Mackenzie Regina Hiwatari soy la bisnieta de Kai Hiwatari.-explico ella e invito a todos a pasar.

-y dinos Makie ¿es cierto que un hombre ha estado por aquí?-pregunto Toby.

- si es cierto y estamos haciendo lo que podemos para que lo ocurrido no pase de nuevo, lo más raro es que desapareció la ficha de Zeo del expediente de empleados las cámaras de seguridad fueron desactivadas yo estaba sola y Salí con el rifle de dardos juro que vi algo pero no supe que era así que tome el teléfono y llame a varios empleados dispare el rifle pero no le di -explico ella en tono profesional mientras entraba al refugio.

-cálmate Mackenzie-dijo Chris.

-les mostrare sus habitaciones.-dijo ella preocupada.

-vale- dijeron todos.

**-más tarde-**

**(tan tan tan...)**

* * *

**toby: te mato.**

**yo: cierra la boca el siguiente es peor.**

**toby:... ¡alguien ayudeme!**

**ryuga: ya saben dejen lo que se les cante... rewies, demandas y lo que ya saben.**

**yo: te remplazare no sierves mañana viene hyoma.**


	3. La noche y la lluvia

**El regreso de Darkus Toby CAP 3...**

* * *

**zeo: es oficial tirenme del puente de brooklyn.**

**ryuga: yo te tiro zeo.**

**hyoma: ryuga ¿no que te despidio kyra?**

**yo: si lo despedi... ¡ LARGATE WACHO!**

**KAI: hola me recuerdan.**

**toby: ¡es kai hiwatari!**

**yo: no se emocionen kai solo vino de invitado no aparece en el fic.**

**todos: seras forra.**

**yo: justo ustedes fueron a hablar de forros.**

**kai: disfruten el cap y dejen de discutir...**

* * *

**-más tarde-**

Zeo le toco patrullar un rato y se fue a dormir con Toby primero se pegó una ducha y luego se sacó la chaqueta, se desato en cabello y se puso unos pantalones gastados grises Toby estaba sentado en la cama apoyado en el respaldo, vestido con una musculosa negra y unos pantalones azules..

**En el cuarto de ambos.**

-Zeo no sabes cuánto te deseo-decía Toby a su pareja mientras Zeo se le acercó.

-yo también te deseo-decía Zeo mientras besaba a Toby en los labios y le acariciaba la espalda levantando la musculosa negra lo que lo hiso gemir (Toby estaba incómodo) y Zeo se apartó.

-Zeo – a Toby le costaba respirar.

-Toby ¿ocurre algo?-preguntaba el de ojos azul cielo mientras Toby tenía lágrimas en los ojos oscuros pero no estaba llorando.

-no pasa nada es solo que no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto. A veces tengo miedo de que seas solo un sueño y que algún día despierte y esto nunca haya ocurrido pero si lo es no quiero despertar nunca.-decía Toby- ninguna chica podrá darme la felicidad que me das tu.-Toby jamás había sentido esto ante alguien y menos ante un chico.

-Toby sobre lo que dijo Masamune hoy porque te afecto de ese modo-dijo el de ojos claros.

-supongo que porque tenía ese sueño desde que tuve mi primer bey Aries, desde ese momento supe que quería ser el número uno pero, sueño demasiado alto y me duele demasiado saber que no podre serlo, soy un idiota Masamune tenía razón-dijo Toby tapándose la cara con una mano sentado en frente de Zeo.

-no digas eso - se puso cariñoso– eres lo más maravilloso de mi vida eres muy valioso para mí y no me gusta te menosprecies a ti mismo Toby-dijo Zeo y Toby se aferró a él y lo beso intensamente Zeo se dejó llevar al compás de sus labios mientras Toby lo agarraba de la cara ocurrió esto por unos 5 minutos.

-Te amo demasiado-dijo Toby mientras se separaban por falta de aire.

-yo también Toby-dijo el de cabellos castaños con las puntas rubias acariciando su rostro- moriría si no estás junto a mí, eres hermoso y maravilloso en lo que acabas de hacer-dijo Zeo, Toby rio sus ojos brillaron como las estrellas.

-eso quiere decir que lo del beso te gusto ¿verdad?-dijo él y Zeo acerco sus labios a los de su amigo y murmuro.

-si me gustó mucho y además lo disfrute-dijo Zeo acercándose a los labios de Toby hasta que los roso suspiro y lo beso suavemente Toby no opuso resistencia.

Toby rio mientras Zeo se aferró a él y lo tomo de la cintura.

-Zeo ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Toby al ver que Zeo se quitó la remera.

-Toby, ¿estas nervioso?-dijo Zeo en tono seductor y Toby se sonrojo.

-no creo que…-Zeo le puso un dedo en los labios y Toby quedo en silencio.

-silencio no te muevas-dijo Zeo y acerco sus labios Toby se quedó quieto y Zeo se sonrojo y lo beso.

**-narra Zeo abyss.-**

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y sentía un fuego en mi pecho cada vez que beso sus labios siento que no hay nada que me lo impida.

-Z no sé qué haría sin ti-me dijo Toby yo me acostumbre a que me diga así pero antes solo me decía Zeo, sus ojos son hermosos cada vez que me ve brillan.

-Toby adoro cuando me vez con tus hermosos ojos porque cada vez que los miro siento que no me importa nada más en el mundo.-le dije yo dulcemente.

-no creas que no siento eso y más fuerte todavía-dijo el sonreí.

-ay nunca cambiaras ¿no es así? –dije y me tumbe de nuevo en la cama.

**-narra Toby-**

Zeo es tan dulce no sé cómo explicarlo me tumbe a su lado y lo bese en la mejilla

-me voy a dormir-dije yo y Zeo paso su brazo alrededor de mí y me dormí.

-descansa-fue lo último que dijo Zeo y ambos se durmieron.

**-al otro día-**

Toby se levantó temprano y se ducho .se recogió en cabello dejando suelto solo el flequillo, se vistió con unos vaqueros negros una camisa celeste de manga corta y unas zapatillas negras con un collar que tenía su inicial.

Salió de la habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con kyoya este estaba con mala cara.

-¿Qué pasa kyoya no dormiste bien que estas así?-pregunto Toby.

-Hyoma es un pesado-dijo kyoya –no me dejo dormir una mierda.-dijo el de pelo verde.

-qué problema-dijo en tono sarcástico-¿viste a Zeo?-pregunto.

-si está hablando con esa chica Mackenzie afuera-dijo kyoya.

-gracias ojala puedas dormir.-dijo y se alejó.

Toby estaba caminando por los pasillos y se chocó con alguien cayendo al piso.

-Auch-dijo Toby y alguien lo ayudo a levantarse alzo la vista y era fede.

-Toby ¡¿estás bien?! Perdón no te vi estoy buscando a Madoka-dijo ella

- no pasa nada Federica, Madoka está en su cuarto.-dijo él y siguió su camino.

**-con Mackenzie y Zeo-**

**-**Zeo estamos averiguando si ese tal zigurat (o como mierda se escriba) no está involucrado en esto puede que intente atacarte a ti y luego vaya por Toby-decía Makie.

-espero no volver a ver a ese maldito de nuevo.-dijo Zeo.

Mientras charlaban al refugio entraron 5 empleados 2 chicas llamadas Yue Y Daphne. Y tres chicos que se llamaban Chase, Alexis y Gastón.

-Toby es muy especial para ti ¿verdad? Los veo muy juntos-dijo Mackenzie.

-si es mi mejor amigo pero también mi pareja.-dijo y Zeo se sonrojo al pronunciar estas últimas palabras.

-opa no sabía eso-dijo sorprendida- pero parece un buen chico.

-créeme lo es-dijo Zeo

Alguien le tapo los ojos y dijo.

-¿quién soy?-dijo esa voz dulce y calmada.

-Toby eres tu-dijo Zeo y Toby le saco las manos de los ojos Zeo lo miro y quedo atónito.

-¿Qué pasa, te gusta?-dijo Toby refiriéndose a su estilo.

-te queda bien-dijo Zeo.

-los dejare solos Zeo luego te necesito un rato para que me ayudes-dijo Mackenzie y se a ayudar con los perros y los gatos.

-Toby sobre lo de anoche-dijo Zeo.

-tranquilo queda entre nosotros dos solamente-dijo y Zeo lo beso suavemente y King los vio por error.

-¡¿qué están haciendo puedo saber?!-pregunto King y Zeo y Toby se separaron del susto.

-¡King!-dijeron ambos.

-mira King esto que acabas de ver no puede saberlo nadie y menos Masamune-dijo Zeo y Toby estaba sonrojado.

-vale solo quiero saber ¿hace cuánto están ocultando esto?-pregunto King.

-podría decirse que hace 2 años más o menos-dijo Toby aun sonrojado.

-bueno no digo nada los dejo solos tortolitos –dijo burlonamente y se a ver a los gatitos que estaban jugando por ahí.

-ay dios será un poco difícil, ¿te acuerdas que me dijiste cuando yo estaba en el hospital?-dijo Toby.

-te refieres a cuando te dije ''Toby no me importa lo que pase solo te pido que resistas te necesito conmigo tu eres la razón por la que aun lucho por seguir en pie''-dijo Zeo con los ojos cristalinos.

-si ese fue el día que tuvieron que operarme yo no tenía fuerzas y estuve a punto de dejarme ir pero recordé tus palabras y resistí-dijo Toby y Zeo soltó algunas lágrimas le daba vergüenza que su amigo lo viera llorar.

-Toby-dijo Zeo y sintió gotas de lluvia caer sobre él.

-genial está lloviendo vamos todos adentro.-dijo Makie.

**Todos entraron-**

-maravilloso está lloviendo y no hay nada que hacer aquí.-dijo malhumorado Chris.

* * *

**les dejo la duda: ¿JULIE DARK aparecera pronto? ¿como reacionaran ante esta inesperada visita?**

**hyoma: dejen reviews, amenazas quejas, aceptamos lo que se te antoje.**

**yo: no lo traigo mas a ryuga.**

**tsubasa: ¿como llegue aqui?**

**hikaru: te dejamos inconsiente y te arrastramos hasta aqui.**

**tsubasa: oh mierda... lo q me espera a mi.**


	4. El angel negro y la advertencia

**El regreso de Darkus Toby CAP 4...**

* * *

**tsubasa: ayuda ¡chris tu hija esta loca!**

**yaretzi: callate y dilo.**

**tsubasa. esta bien... yaretzi falcon es la mejor blader y agente secreta de storm jamas concida, sin olvidar la mas bella.**

**yaretzi: ¿y...?**

**tsubasa: y su padre es el mejor blader del mundo junto con phanton orion.**

**yo: yaretzi detente.**

* * *

-maravilloso está lloviendo y no hay nada que hacer aquí.-dijo malhumorado Chris.

-porque mejor no desayunamos así Chris se llena la boca con algo más que amargura y malhumor.-dijo Crystal.

-tienes razón pero falta despertar a Yu, Titi, Dunamis, Aguma y Tsubasa.-dijo Kenta.

-yo los despierto Kenta.- dijo Federica y saco una corneta y se fue a hacer su trabajo.

-oh sr. Kenta ¿Qué ha hecho?-dijo yuki.

5 minutos después se escucha en el pasillo la corneta y ven a Federica siendo corrida por Aguma y Dunamis

-¿Por qué nos despiertan a esta ahora?-dijeron Yu y titi.

-no querrán perderse el desayuno a no niños.-dijo Makie.

-lo hubieran dicho antes.-dijeron ambos.

-Dunamis, Aguma no me maten Kenta me dijo que los despertara.-dijo ella aun siendo corrida por los dos chicos se pararon en seco y comenzaron a correr a Kenta.

-¡qué gran ayuda Federica!-grito sarcástico Kenta.

-se comportan como niños ¿es normal eso en ellos?-dijo Mackenzie y vio a Gingka.

-en Dunamis no lo sé pero en Aguma no.-dijo Gingka

-¡ Ah dejen de comportarse como unos niños!-grito Madoka haciendo que todos cayeran al puro estilo anime.

-como si fueran a escucharte.-dijo Tsubasa.

-maestro Dunamis me está ocasionando vergüenza.-dijo titi.

-bueno vamos a desayunar.-dijo Makie

-¡sí!-gritaron todos. Estaban caminando hacia el comedor cuando…

-hola chicos ¿me extrañaron?-dijo una chica de cabello morado oscuro y ojos rojos y alas de ángel negras que parecía siniestra y apareció de la nada frente a ellos haciéndolos gritar del susto.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!-gritaron todos.

-¡Julie!, ¿pero qué haces aquí?-dijo Madoka.

-lo mismo me pregunto yo y ¡la próxima que aparezcas trata de no hacer que casi nos de un infarto!-grito Yu.

-¿Quién eres y cómo pudiste entrar así?-pregunto Makie enojada.

-cálmate linda no hay porque enfadarse, me llamo Julie Dark y tengo el don de la teletransportasion soy un ángel obscuro.-dijo Julie haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Julie a que viniste esta vez?-pregunto Aguma.

-eh venido a hablar con este chico me han dicho que ha venido con ustedes.-dijo ella y mostro una foto de Zeo.

-¿has venido desde tan lejos para hablar con Zeo?-pregunto Gingka.

- se llama Zeo eh, ¿está aquí o no?-dijo ella con la foto en la mano.

-sí, soy yo.-dijo Zeo que apareció de detrás de todos.

-así que tú eres Zeo ¿verdad?-dijo ella.

-si yo soy Zeo, Zeo abyss.-dijo serio Zeo.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pregunto Toby.

-un momento…-saco una foto de fausto y la comparo con Toby- ¿tú eres Toby el alter ego de fausto?-pregunto sin quitar la vista de la foto.

-si lo soy-dijo serio Toby.

-en ese caso los necesito a ambos ya que son los únicos que deben saber esto.-dijo Julie y desplego sus alas de ángel negras.-síganme les contare el motivo de mi visita.

-de acuerdo.-dijeron los dos bladers y la siguieron al bosque a una rolieta que había en un claro.

-Toby, Zeo eh venido desde muy lejos porque deben saber la existencia de un enemigo que vendrá por ustedes y se vengara de ti Zeo.-dijo mirando a Zeo y Toby.

-¿es zigurat verdad?-pregunto Zeo tristemente.

-me temo que sí, pero esta vez tiene nuevos secuaces mucho más fuertes que Damián y Jack y también más peligrosos y el motivo de que el haga todo esto es Toby, el en su interior alberga aun el poder obscuro que tenía fausto y zigurat planea darle a Toby donde más le duele despertando ese poder con más furia destructiva que antes.-dijo Julie con la cabeza hacia abajo Toby quedo en shock y miro sus manos.

-no,¡no! Sigo siendo un peligro para el mundo esto no me puede estar pasando.-dijo Toby asustado.

-calma Toby no dejare que te toque.-dijo Zeo muy seriamente.

-ese es el problema, Toby zigurat sabe tus debilidades y más fuerte sea ese lazo más ira te dará si zigurat destruye lo que más te importa y se desataría el desastre y aparecerá Darkus Toby.-dijo Julie y Toby cada vez estaba más asustado Zeo trato de poner su mano en el hombro de su amigo para calmarlo, pero Toby comenzó a temblar.

-Zeo no me toques te lo ruego.-dijo Toby y Zeo aparto la mano.

-Toby.-dijo Zeo con los ojos abiertos.-Julie ¿ay alguna manera de evitar que eso ocurra?-pregunto viéndola a los ojos rojos que ella tenía.

-lo dudo los lazos de Toby son muy fuertes, me temo que no creo que se pueda lo lamento es todo lo que puedo decirles, Zeo cuídate es posible que intente herirte.-dijo ella.

-maldita sea.-dijo Toby.

-será mejor que volvamos con los demás.-dijo Julie y desplego las alas salto al aire y se fue volando siendo seguida por los dos chicos.

**-con los demás-**

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto gingki?-dijo Yu viendo al pelirrojo.

-no lo sé Yu pero comienzo a preocuparme.-dijo Gingka.

-ahí vienen.-dijo Crystal viendo a los tres acercarse y corrieron a su encuentro.

-hola chicos.-dijo King a Toby y Zeo pero Toby se cubrió la cara con las manos y se fue corriendo a su habitación llorando.

-¿Qué le pasa a Toby? parece asustado-dijo Hyoma**.**

-¡no quiero tocar ese tema!-dijo enojado Zeo dejando a todos sorprendidos y con los ojos bien abiertos les dio la espalda y se marchó.

**-con Toby y Zeo.-**

-Toby detente.-dijo Zeo y lo tomo de la muñeca.

-¡no! Suéltame si te quedas a mi lado saldrás lastimado ¡olvídate de mí, has como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido! Este es el adiós-le grito furioso zafándose del agarre de Zeo lo beso en la mejilla y siguió caminando.

- Toby no podría olvidarme de ti.-dijo Zeo y se quedó ahí quieto por un rato con la mano apoyada en su corazón que latía cada vez más lento.

-tendrás que hacerlo.-dijo Toby dándole la espalda.

Ellos discutieron y Gingka y los demás lo vieron todo, Zeo se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo y Gingka y los demás corrieron a su lado.

-Zeo.-grito Gingka y se arrodillo al lado de Zeo, el de ojos azul cielo golpeo el suelo con los puños.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto titi.

-juro que matare a zigurat si vuelve a mostrar su cara otra vez.-dijo Zeo.

-¡¿zigurat ha vuelto?!- gritaron Masamune y Gingka al unísono.

-me temo que sí y viene tras de mí y Toby, el en su interior alberga aun el poder obscuro que tenía fausto y zigurat planea darle a Toby donde más le duele despertando ese poder con más furia destructiva que antes.-explico Zeo dejando en shock a todos.

-en español por favor.-dijeron Yu, Masamune y King.

-zigurat me lastimara para que Toby se enfade.-dijo Zeo.

-qué horror.-dijo Masamune.

**-20 minutos después-**

**(tan tan tan...)**

* * *

**tsubasa: devuelve a chris.**

**violetta: trae a mi hermano rox.**

**yaretzi: desatalo zeo.**

**(zeo lo desata y tsubasa sale corriendo)**

**yo. listo cumple con tu parte.**

**toby: dejen reviews, amenzas por raptar a tsubasa, lo que quieran**


End file.
